


Purrfect Paradise

by Smutlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Gen, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Adorable, M/M, More Chapters to Be Added, an easier example is basically toy story but they're animals and not toys, and yes you kinda guessed it - seungmin is a puppy uwu, but idk hdhjgdhsgdhsg, felix is a tiny cat, if you've already read so many tags you might as well read it at this point, it's kinda like in meow the secret cat boy, no literally he's a cat, no this is not a hybrid fic, ohmygod i just realized i only used like THREE official tags why am i like this smh, they're animals but can turn into humans, they're just adorable babies pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlix/pseuds/Smutlix
Summary: He turns to look at the door as the human continues to shuffle around andohmygod.His originally faint grey form was now patched with white dots and patterns, and the grey parts in his fur seemed accentuated quite strongly in contrast to the almost-glowing, white patches.And the greatest surprise to him, were the very faint, brown dots on his pink nose and lips.Felix is a feline, feeling so- no, he's not curious, chan -freaking annoyed because suddenly he has freckles, and humans are foolish and can't go two minutes without abandoning him but also not leaving him alone when he wants them to. Go figure.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Freckles, Humans, and Secrets.

Felix was stuck. _Again._

This wasn't Felix's first time in the animal shelter, and it certainly wasn't the first time he had been trying to break out, neither of which the light grey tabby cat was happy about. 

He remembers the last time he was someplace like this; he remembers that it was barely a couple of months, before the flowers had come out and the weather became warm, back when it was cold and when that silly white mushy stuff _\- which was called snow, apparently_ \- covered the ground. 

A girl who had taken her mutt out for a walk _\- that foolish human -_ had felt too sad to see Felix alone in the middle of the amazing chilly season and picked him up from where he was cozy in his little box in the street and locked him away in a place like this, where the kitten had to spend so long before another stupid human came to pick him up. 

But his “owner”'s girlfriend kept sneezing and turning red every time the kitten was around, and so with as little as an apology, his human put him back where he's had to escape from at least fifteen times by now: the shelter. 

While the intentions of both humans, the girl and his new “owner” were initially nice, they did what all humans do: they left him. 

_Again._

And that's how he came to be here with all the other domestic felines, feeling alone even amongst so many of his kind. 

He looks around, peering over the numerous sleeping kitties surrounding him, looking for a way out... Bingo! Sherlock the cat had found a way. 

Escaping out of the cages was fairly simple, it always was. The grills on the bar were close enough for him to not have to stretch too much to climb up, and he was always able to squeeze out through the small gap at the top of the cage _\- albeit with a little difficulty -_ because of how little his body was. He wasn't starved or anything, he was just tiny; his head, his paws, his ears, all grew out perfectly in proportion, but he was still uncharacteristically small compared to other growing kittens. 

Now that he had run out and over the cage, he had come to the most difficult part of his grand escape plan: the door. 

It wasn't because of how heavy it was, or how his small body made it difficult for him to move the door, but the presence of a human. 

Now, this is a secret that Felix, and all other animals are very exclusive about, and if you're getting to know it, congratulations, because they don't think you are as foolish as other humans. 

In the absence of a human presence, all animals can turn human. 

Yes, _human;_ lanky limbs and weird spine and only two paws, along with those puny, constraining clothes-thingies too. 

And so, with a little swish, Felix, the cat - _or the human, he supposes_ \- got up and about on his two feet, reaching for the handle of the glass door until--

“--Yes, for the tenth time, Heesung, I turned off the switch. Yeah- I mean, of course I double checked! What do you take me for?”

_Oh great._

He was back to four paws. 

Don't take him the wrong way, he loves his cat form - adores it for heaven's sake - but he still can't use force or move things with it the way he can in a human body, now can he? 

_It's okay, Felix,_ he reminds himself, _just another minute and the human will probably leave._

He turns to look at the door as the human continues to shuffle around and _ohmygod._ His originally faint grey form was now patched with white dots and patterns, and the grey parts in his fur seemed accentuated quite strongly in contrast to the almost-glowing, white patches. 

And the greatest surprise to him, were the very faint, brown dots on his pink nose and lips.

Felix yowled loudly, unable to believe that the reflection that he could see on the glass door was him- how was that even possible? 

Barely two seconds later, the human rushes into the room and Felix is immediately swept up in his stupidly strong arms, crying out as he struggles against him. 

“Aw, kitty. I know that the cages aren't too comfortable, but we can't risk any of you getting caught up in a local disease or in any accidents on the streets, y'know?”

_Yes, I know, and I don't give a flying fur!_ Felix thinks, meowing even louder and trying to jump out of the human's grasp. 

“Wait, no- don't do that, you might hurt yourself!”

_Nope, I won't, and quite frankly, that possibly couldn't be more painful than you tugging on my ears!_ Felix yowls again and hops out, trying to run away from the human, but only seconds later, he's being pulled away from the ground and before he can even react to it, he is dumped into a container. 

Felix cries out uncomfortably, frightened eyes glimmering with tears as he analyses his surroundings: he's in a huge glass cage with small toys around him, and a white ceiling (the roof of the cage?) with a ridiculously high gap at the top which he has no idea how he's going to escape from. 

_Just. Fantastic._

As if being completely locked away wasn't bad enough, he can't see any animals close to him and he can't even turn into his huma form because the glass is too restricting for his senselessly long limbs. 

He cautiously looks around again, as if expecting a sudden attack, and slowly clutches a toy with his paw and digs his teeth into another squeaky toy and closes his tiny jaw as far it can go, holding the toy in his mouth. 

He lets out a soft growl in warning to any other human who might pick a fight with him, because he sure as hell won't hesitate to bite and scratch at this point, and with all that said, he lets out a small yawn and as the toy falls out of his mouth and his eyelids droop and droop, until they close all the way down, little snores escape the tabby as he dreams away about the silly mushy white stuff falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this! i'm gonna continue this work so feel free to leave your suggestions and opinions in the comments, maybe leave a kudo - it would mean a lot to me <3
> 
> anygays, stream back door and stay hydrated owo gdjsgshsghdjs


	2. Felix does the imp(aw)ssible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe quick update <3

When Felix wakes up, it is to soft whimpering and scratchy sounds almost next to his side; a funny looking cat with golden-brown fur and big, teary eyes, is staring at the exit of the container room with sadness, and then is repressing into itself, trying to dig a hole in the bottom of the container. 

Felix gently pushes himself against the glass and nods his head at the creature to his left. 

The golden-brown thing (Felix decides to go by ‘Silly’ for now) looks up at him and for some reason, it makes Felix just want to cuddle it and he thinks, _that's exactly what I'm gonna do._

Apparently, Silly had the same idea as he tries to do the same thing, but forgets about the glass separating them and accidentally bumps into it. 

Silly turns sad as he remembers, head slumping and paws hugging his body as he shrinks into himself, and Felix _knows_ that he can't stay still anymore. 

He looks at the glass and touches it with his paw, taking note that his nails would not get him anywhere because of this stupid invisible thingy. 

So he wets and slicks up his paws with saliva which immediately stick to the glass. _Purrfect._

Testing out further, he is able to make progress, but keeps sliding down. But this little kitty had lots of tricks up his paw and he certainly wouldn't let Silly be sad and mopey alone, no matter how strange he looked. 

So with more deter-meow-nation than ever, he pushes over the toys to the side with the opening and climbs over them, slicking his pink paws once again and sticks them to the glass, climbing up, and up, and up, and _holy cat,_ he's done it! 

His hind legs are supporting and preventing his little body from falling and his nails clutch at the other side of the glass, enabling him to pull himself upward until his entire body is perched on the thin line of glass, it's thickness barely enough to hold him there. 

Felix wonders: he's already done this much - if he wants to, he could just run away and leave Silly alone and go back to a box in the street. But he doesn't want to - he wants to be with Silly. He doesn't even know Silly's real name, or if Silly will like him, or his stupid dots, but he knows - he likes Silly, and he won't leave him. 

And with no more questions in mind, he makes a leap of faith (OH MY WHISKERS IT'S SO HIGH!) and is (luckily) able to get a hold of the glass of Silly’s cage - and ooh, seems like Silly saw that too. 

Almost in disbelief, Silly perks up and pushes his paws against the glass - being much taller and bigger than him - and noses at the opening of the cage, trying to somehow help the small kitten in. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Felix questions in meow, confused, as Silly keeps making a weird sound and nosing repeatedly at Felix as he ducks his head in. “No, no, don't do that-- I know you're excited, just wait, okay? No, Silly, wait-” Felix huffs, opting to jump on Silly's back as a cat-stand, and landing on his paws on the floor of the cage. 

Both of them turn to look at each other to examine the other for a moment and both look just as surprised at the other. 

“You are a funny-looking cat.” Felix speaks first, lying down on his back to look at the tall, funny cat with more ease. 

“I'm not a cat! And wait - you're a c-cat?!”

Felix scoffs at the oddness of both the things said by Silly. “Obviously. And I'm not weird, so don't look at me funny - you're the one with the snout, Silly.”

Silly tilts his head to the side. “One, the name's Seungmin. And uh.. I don't seem to remember what comes after one, but I'm not a cat - I'm a dog.”

Felix nods along. “Nice name, I'm Felix - wait you're a what?!”

If animals could blush, that's exactly what ‘Seungmin’ did, sitting upright to look at the grey kitten who was now standing on full alert. “I'm a dog, a golden retriever puppy to be precise. And you're a cat - it's my first time seeing a feline from so close, and I think this is the first time for you, too.” And then he barks, _he fucking barks,_ like dogs do, and tries to rubs his nose on Felix's tummy, turning the kitten around and putting him on his head. 

Felix, still on full alert, jumps off Seungmin's head to try and keep the golden retriever from eskimo kissing him. “Wait, really? Y'know I was half-joking about the snout, it doesn't really mean you're a dog, us felines can get pretty wild too y'know - plus, I've overheard from my previous owner that they're really scary and they bite, and they lick _everyone!_ ”

As a canine himself, Seungmin knows that he should find this offensive, but he can't help but laugh at the kitten's strange assumptions. “Yes, I'm sure that I'm a dog. And I don't do any of that! Apart from the last one though,” He woofs sheepishly. “But wait.. don't cats lick themselves all the time?”

Felix almost gasps at the prospect of licking himself - it's just crazy! “No, for furs sake! I would get so many hairballs stuck in my throat. Why would I do that?”

Seungmin, like Felix, is completely confused now, and maybe a little amused at the strange kitten. “Because cats don't like water?” It honestly comes out as a question at this point because Seungmin can't help but wonder if the little gray thing in front of him is an oddball or maybe a different species altogether. 

“What- No! I love water, it's so stupidly fun to play with it. Doesn't everyone like playing with water?” While Felix sounded defensive in the beginning, he sounds downright upset now and for some reason, Seungmin doesn't want the kitten to be sad. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't question it. 

“Um.. I don't know about everyone, but I love playing with water!” Apparently, that was just the right thing to say, cause the adorable little kitten is jumping towards the golden retriever in excitement, his small tail gently swishing from side to side, much like Seungmin's own. 

“Really? What about the silly white mushy stuff, d-do you like that too?” Felix's curious eyes sparkle, and Seungmin can feel his heart melt into his paws with adoration. 

“Silly white--,” The puppy is momentarily in doubt, thinking hard about what the kitten must be referencing and- “Do you mean snow?” 

Felix's reaction is almost comical - eyes widening and then crinkling, and then he's tackling the puppy, but is trying to cuddle him at the same time. “Yes, yes, yes! Snow!” He repeats the word happily over and over again, as if he had discovered a secret can of fish-treats and Seungmin can't help but join in, and soon, the two of them chase each other around in the small cage in circles, throwing multiple facts and comebacks around, until they both eventually curl up together, the kitten purring and the puppy occasionally spewing more information (and maybe a little drool) in his sleep, and it would be an understatement to say that this was the most fun that both of them had had in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please express your opinions in the comments, maybe leave a kudo if you enjoyed this! i would love to know ʕ ﹷ ᴥ ﹷʔ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry that i updated so late! i'm working on something else and i honestly didn't realize it had been so long 😳😭
> 
> this is kinda short but i have another chapter coming soon so don't worry! i hope you enjoy reading! 🥺💖✨

With a small yawn, Seungmin's ears twitch and perk up as he wakes up to an adorable sight-- Felix, curled up in a little ball, nosing against Seungmin's neck, soft pink paws grabbing at his body. 

Seungmin feels his whiskers curl as he looks at the kitten, licking a small stripe down the side of his face in affection. 

While the canine would enjoy staring at the funky kitty for hours, he'd prefer that he was awake when he did his shenanigans-- so he raises his head and, “FLRRRR!”, blows a raspberry on Felix's tummy. 

Which, as expected, ensues chaos in their shared cage. 

“Wha-?! Did you just-” The now-awake feline looks at the puppy in surprise, eyes glassy from sleep and tail already swishing in alertness. “Oh wow. You're gonna pay for this, you little mutt..” 

With a little pounce, Felix jumps right upon the puppy's back and with his tiny canine teeth, he bites Seungmin playfully as the younger squeals at the attack. 

“Hey, biting-” The puppy exclaims in between soft, sweet laughter,“i-isn't allowed!”

The grey tabby frowns, but doing so while still clutching onto Seungmin with his teeth iis apparently not as easy as it seems. “Waif, really? I didn't 'know dere wefe rules!” 

Seungmin jumps as high as he can in the cage, sneakily pushing Felix off his back. “I guess now there aren't any!” The golden retriever woofs, right before he grapples at the kitten's neck and lifts him with his fur in between his incisors, effectively swinging Felix around by the nuzzle in circles as the elder yelps. 

It seems their loud yelps and squeaks had attracted quite some attention already, the two notice as they calm down, Felix now comfortably perched on Seungmin's back. 

The worker from the night before - Felix recalls - comes through the door and his wide eyes and gaping mouth are enough evidence to show his surprise. “How did you-- Um. Never mind, animals are weird.”

With an offended woof, Seungmin glares at the worker with his literal puppy-dog eyes, and Felix feels himself hiss in agreement with the younger. 

To the human, this situation couldn't get any more strange. Opting to stay away from the adorable but hostile little demons in the cage, he quickly asks a co-worker - Ryujin, Seungmin overhears - to open the cage for a while and let the two play with others. 

But playing with others was simply out of the option. Felix had Seungmin now, and Seungmin had Felix, and the two who had met merely the night before were more than pleased to be in each other's company. 

Felix let out a little squeak as Ryujin brought him out of the cage; he'd rather protest and claw at the human's touch but it didn't feel as revolting as he thought it would. Maybe because I am with you now, Felix thinks as he sees Seungmin too being pulled out of the cage and onto the tiled floor next to him. 

As if not wanting to be apart for even a moment too long, the puppy shifts towards the kitten as soon as his paws touch the ground and Felix can't help but nuzzle against the younger immediately, body becoming lax with the feeling of safety. 

“You really weren't kidding,” Ryujin says to her co-worker who was conveniently hiding behind the door, only his head peeking out. “I haven't ever seen a cat and a dog so comfortable with each other. It's cute.” 

Her co-worker gulps, still somewhat scared of the precious little creatures. “Sure. Well, I'm sure you'll have no trouble putting them with the others since they're so cute. See ya!” And with no room for disagreement, Ryunjin's co-worker runs off to somewhere in the shelter- not that Ryunjin _minded taking care of the animals,_ she thinks, as she looks at the two cuddling, Felix now trying to bite Seungmin's tail while the younger easily blocked his attempts by nose-butting - or snout butting - the freckled kitten. 

_Shouldn't be hard at all._

Barely twenty minutes later, Ryujin realizes the fact that she has indeed made a grave mistake and that these two furry fiends are surely out to kill. 

In just this span of these mere twenty minutes, the two of them have knocked over seven standing mats, broken four puppy toys and thrown around sand from countless litter boxes with their constantly running and chasing all over the shelter, and while the humans are visibly distraught, the animals all seem to be enjoying the chaos and chattering. 

In a way, she supposes, it is pretty sweet; They make a good pair. 

That is, until Seungmin licks at Felix's cheeks, to which the kitten yowls and bites the puppy's ear with his front teeth and this sends an open invitation for all the animals in the shelter to go gung-ho on each other, and _oh boy_ , may God save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading, it motivates me to keep writing and really makes my day! 🥺💓


End file.
